


The Sword of Power

by Kaalia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: Kyle, the most overlooked member of the Horde has a hidden power within him. After capturing Glimmer and Bow from the Princess Prom Kyle manages to convince the rescue team to take him with them.Spending a few weeks training and making friends at Brightmoon Kyle's dreams get worse and he walks into the Whispering Woods and returns with a sword. The sword of Power.Kyle is Adora's brother.Kyle is He-Man





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read. sorry for any mistakes. It's also really short, chapters will get longer as i continue. updates will be few and far between, I've got other fics I'm working on.

Kyle didn't remember when the dreams started. They weren't anything to concern him at first. Just snippets of colours and a voice saying his name here and there.

But they began to get more vivid. He would make out objects and scenes. He could here the voice asking him; will you fight for the honour of Greyskull?

Kyle couldn't talk to anyone about it, everyone hated him. Sure he was clumsy and could be a little slow sometimes but he never figured out why those things alone could make you despise someone's existence.

There was one person who liked him though. Rogelio. The reptile always seemed to be there for him and even though he couldn't speak Kyle found great comfort in his presence.

Rogelio comforted Kyle after panic attacks during training and listened to him rant.

Their relationship had begun to flourish. But Kyle had become incredibly aware of the boundaries Rogelio put around himself. He hated it when people touched him and his inability to speak or write left Kyle without much knowledge of the reptile.

Kyle had begun to teach Rogelio how to write, and the reptile had begun to open up more to the blonde boy, even allowing home to touch his had every now and then, when Adora ran away.

Suddenly there was no time for anything anymore. What used to be free time was now spent preparing for missions to hunt Adora down and the privileges they had as senior agents where revoked.

Life had become hell at the Fright Zone. The only reprise from gruelling training exercises and punishments from ShadowWeaver where being sent on missions only to return unsuccessful after Adora, with her new fancy getup and new friends kicked their ass.

It hurt seeing Adora being so happy after betraying the Horde. So unaware of what she brought upon the people she left behind.

Kyle couldn't blame blame Adora though. If he could leave he would. He had toyed with the idea of just disappearing after one of their botched missions but where would he go after that? He couldn't seek refuge in BrightMoon or any of the other princesses kingdoms.

But now, as he walked up to one of their captives rooms, one of Adora's new friends, tray of food in hand, Kyle finally had a way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short as well, I'm sorry, I know I promised a longer chapter but my creativity is just not flowing.
> 
> Also tysm for all the kudos it really means alot!!

Everything felt so surreal to Kyle. As he sat on a stolen skiff surrounded by grieving princess. He felt like he didn't belong there, at all.

Adora seemed to agree with him.

"Why is the a horde soldier here?" She asked, words colder then had ever heard.

"He asked." Bow said eyes cast to the ground.

"Oh so just because he asked we're going to bring a Horde soldier into BrightMoon?" Adora seethed.

"Adora I-" Kyle started but quietened down when Adora gave him a rage filled look.

"Whatever, let's just go home." Adora said and walked to the front of the skiff.

Glimmer left Bow's side and stood next to Adora, hand on her shoulder. She said something to Adora in hushed tones and Adora looked down at her feet. Glimmer smiled and cupped Adoras face.

Kyle then looked away, feeling creepy watching such an intimate moment. It would seem that Adora had something with Glimmer.

And while Kyle was truly happy for Adora a small part of him ached. She had moved on from them all so quickly. He had never seen Adora in a romantic light. She was like the sister he never had. And wow did it hurt to see she had never thought of him as anything more than a annoyance.

'Just like everyone else.' Kyle thought bitterly.

Lost in self deprecating thoughts, he didn't notice when they crossed the tree line into the whispering woods. He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard the princesses arguing.

They argued that the princess alliance was a mistake and they never should have joined. 

Glimmer threw a pleading look to Adora to try and intervene but she just stared at the floor, eyes hollow. 

The argument stopped when Mermista demanded Sea Hawk take her home but a thick layer of tension settled over the skiff.

Sea hawk dropped Adora, Bow, Glimmer and Kyle off at BrightMoon first then left with Mermista and Perfuma.

Kyle gaped in wonder at the sparkling city. It's pearly white walls gleaned in the early morning sun. The glittering water and loucious mountains framing the city wonderfully. It looked nothing like what he expected.

As Adora, Bow, Glimmer and Kyle walked across the immaculate bridge, the latter cowering behind the other three, a towering figure ran up to meet them.

It was only when the figure hugged Glimmer did he realise it was Queen Angelica.

Kyle stood awkwardly off to the side, tuning out the heartfelt conversation between the rebels and their queen.

"And who's this?" Queen Angelica asked, finally noticing Kyle's presence.

"That's Kyle, he wants to join the rebellion." Adora explained.

"Very well," Angelica hummed. "Guards take him to the south camp."

The two guards flanking the queen nodded and gestured to Kyle to follow them. Suddenly wracked with nerves Kyle looked at Adora who completely ignored his stare.

Kyle took a deep breath and followed after the guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be a while untill we are Rogelio again and also yes I did add a tiny bit of glimdora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! Chapter 3!
> 
> This fic has become weirdly popular and I'm glad people enjoy it!

Kyle awoke to the unfamiliar sound of birds chirping and distant laughter. Sitting up slowly and rubbing the sleep from his eyes Kyle glanced around the room.

The purple tent did little to block out the rising sun or keep out the noise of all the people outside.

Slowly, Kyle sat up, one hand clutching his head as he tried to remember where he was and what happened. Because unless Hordak was having a mid life crisis, this was not the Freight Zone.

Realisation hit him as hard as a training bot (he knows how hard hat is from many different experiences) as Adora -not She-Ra- walked in.

Next to her was a dark skinned woman. She was tall and built, carrying no weapons apart from a wicked looking wooden staff on her back. She looked very scary, Kyle decided and a jagged scar spanning over her entire face from her hairline, just missing her eye, then down to her jaw only made her look even more powerful.

"Kyle, meet Flora," Adora said.

Before Kyle could react, Flora grinned widely and said; "It is good to meet you! We will be friends, yes?" 

She had a heavy accent that Kyle couldn't place. Her outward appearance was a heavy contrast to her personality. So jarring it left Kyle speechless, he only nodded slightly.

Somehow Flora smiled wider. "Wonderful!"

"Get changed then I will show you around!" Flora said.

Then Kyle noticed the pile of clothes Adora was carrying. Flora left after Kyle promised to meet her outside leaving Adora and him alone.

Awkward silence surrounded them. Kyle Shifting awkwardly on his feet.

Eventually Adora sighs deeply. "I'm sorry I was snappy with you Kyle. I was just really sad about loosing my friend and you where the last person I expected to see." Kyle nodded in understanding. Adora continued; "I know we treated you horribly and I'd like to apologize. I really am happy to see you,"

Suddenly it became difficult for Kyle to breath as tears began to gather in his eyes. 

No one had ever said something as simple as sorry to him. And no one had ever said they where happy to see him.

In just a few sentences Adora had made Kyle a sobbing mess.

Kyle ran forward and hugged Adora. A small "oof," came out as he ran into straight muscle.

"I know this is weird but how are you so strong?"

Adora laughed a little and hugged him back.

"Ok get changed before Flora comes and drags you out how you are,"

With that Adora left and Kyle was alone to prepare himself for a new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So none of these chapters get read over by my beta reader so if there's any mistakes please point them out.
> 
> All the chapters in this fic will be 400 - 500 words long but it will be a long book.
> 
> Side note 'n stuff, I have character sheets of my two OC's that will be in this fic. If y'all want I can post them.
> 
> Also, I started watching Critical Role and if you like D&D or fantasy stuff and haven't heard of it, go check it out because it's AMAZING!!!
> 
> That is all yo. See ya next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Dressed and ready to face this new chapter in his life, Kyle hesitantly poked his head out of the side of the tent flap inwardly freaking the fuck out about meeting all these new people.

As he peeked out he saw a large circle of tents, all colours of the rainbow, in the center of them was a large campfire. Some sort of meat being cooked over it. People of all shapes, sizes and races where milling about, chatting to whoever.

And just next to his tent he saw the hulking figure of Flora talking to a short, pale woman.

"Please Robin? For me?" Flora asked this Robin who sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"You don't need my help to show a new kid around Flora," Robin huffed.

"But I just want to spend time with you," Flora whined.

"You are insufferable," Robin hissed. She paused for a moment. "Fine,"

It was then that Kyle finally left the tent. Standing a few feet away from Robin and Flora as they conversed.

Eventually Flora noticed his presence and smiled widely.

"Ah! Good you're here!" She boomed and walked up to him. "Let's get food. You're hungry, yes?"

Kyle just nodded mutely, wincing slightly when Flora clapped her hand on his shoulder and started guiding him to the fire pit.

Robin followed slightly behind Flora, her gaze constantly flicking over the forest edge and darting to every moving shadow. She was a paranoid one, it seemed.

Breakfast consisted of a variety of meats, fruits and porridge, and it was 100x better than the protein bricks they gave everyone at the Horde. Kyle had never eaten so much in his life. Especially since no one came up and tried to take his food from him.

Flora are more than anyone he'd ever seen before, scoffing down the meal noisily and messily. Robin, who saw next to Flora, slowly picked at her food, staring down Kyle the whole time he ate.

When they finished Flora offered to take their plates back, leaving Kyle to the wolves. Or, wolf.

"You," Robin said suddenly, pointing right at Kyle's face. "Are in love with your best friend, I recognise that look,"

"Love? What's that?" Kyle asked, stumbling over his words slightly. Not knowing whether to try and look Robin in the eye or stare at the finger in his face.

"Oh, that's right, you're ex-Horde. They don't teach you emotions do they?" 

"Uhh," 

"No, don't worry about it," Robin interrupted. "I'll teach you all the things those Dickshits didn't,"

Just then Flora came back, thankfully saving Kyle from more awkward conversation and making a fool of himself even further.

"So, Kyle," Flora started, a wide grin on her face, the scar across it stretching. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Kyle whimpered.

"Training," Flora said simply and walked off.

The ongoing feeling of dread in Kyle's stomach got worse at the sound of that one word.

It wouldn't be like back at the Fright Zone would it? It would be better, nicer. Everything else here was. He had no reason to worry, right.

Internally panicking Kyle followed after Flora and Robin.

A small voice whispered lowly in his right ear. "Will you fight for the honour of Greyskull, Kyle?"

Kyle whipped his head around to the side, trying to see who said that. When he saw no one in the immediate vicinity his gaze wandered to the treeline, where he could swear he saw a faint glowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to me using Kyle to work through my social anxiety. Thanks for coming for plot but there is none, there's just gay OC's and childhood trauma.
> 
> Anywho, did ya like it? What you'd y'all like to see in future chapters??


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I know what I'm doing? NOPE!   
> Will that stop me? ALSO NO!
> 
> Anyway how are y'all? It's been a minute since I've updated. Halloween is soon and I have no plans plus all my friends hate me. Fun right? Anyways read on and enjoy.

Training was actually, amazingly better than at the Freight Zone.

Flora and robin led him to another clearing. Where there were Archery targets, dummy's and all sorts of weapons scattered about. Everyone was milling about, just left to do their own thing.

"Alright Kyle," Flora started, leading him to a weapon rack. "What's your preferred style of fighting?"

"Uhh the Horde mostly taught us marksman training with guns, hand to hand combat or fighting with staffs," Kyle explained holding his arms tightly to his chest as he anxiously looked around.

"Perfect!" Flora said. "Staffs I can work with," 

Flora took off the dark staff strapped to her back, she gave it a theatrical whirl then slammed the end into the soft grass.

"Shall we?" Flora asked.

Off to the side Robin snickered loudly. "You're scaring the poor boy Flo," she ran and jumped onto Flora's shoulders then looked down at Kyle with a scrutinizing eye. "I think you should just work on stamina and basic strength before you throw him into the deep end."

Flora turned to look at Robin, their noses now touching as they talked to one another. A big frown was on Flora's face and Robin laughed loudly.

"If you want a fight that badly Flo, we could always have a go,"

"Never again Robin," Flora said and shrugged the fairie from her shoulders. "The last time we did that I was pulling bullets out of me for weeks," 

Robin laughed again. "Alright killjoy," she sang, "I'm going to the forge," Robin winked at Flora and a flash of bright light temporarily blinded Kyle, two colourless wings sprouted from Robins back and she flew away.

"What's the forge?" Kyle asked as he watched Robin disappear.

"It's Robins workshop. She tinkers with things now and then," Flora explained.

"Oh, cool," 

Flora sighed heavily, "let's get to work then, shall we?" 

The next few hours of Kyle's life where hell. Flora led him through what she called "a painless warmup," that left Kyle with jelly legs, dead arms and a bruised stomach.

When he finished his last lap around the track he made it a few feet off the gravel before he collapsed.

Laying on his back in the grass, breathing heavily, he flung an arm over his eyes to protect them from the midday sun.

A large shadow moved in the way of the sun that was now protecting his exposed skin from an even worse sunburn.

"Don't worry Kyle, it gets easier," the booming voice of Flora consoled him.

Kyle just sighed dramatically. "I hope so," he mumbled and sat up, leaning on his elbows.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

Flora shrugged, "whatever you want. As long as you stay on site. No wandering into the Whispering Woods or exploring the castle,"

Those words alone made Kyle desperately want to do just that. But he resisted the urge to just run off to spite Flora.

So Kyle went his own way, leaving Flora to do more training, and he went to experience what Brightmoon had to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU


	6. Oi

Dear readers of The Sword of Power, I know many of you will be upset that this isn't an actual chapter but _please _read this.__

__I first started this story after looking over the very small Kyle/Rogelio tag. I was honestly very surprised no one had written this already._ _

__So, I thought I would give my hand at it and honestly, I'm **super** surprised so many people have read and actually liked it._ _

__With this in mind, I have to regretfully announce that The Sword of Power is going on hiatus._ _

__And for the people skimming through this note: **The Sword of Power is going on hiatus**_ _

__I promise you all I WILL come back to this story. And that will be with a reboot._ _

__I started writing this story a while ago and since then my writing style has evolved so much, I've become so much better and this story no longer reflects my best._ _

__And honestly it never did._ _

__I posted the first chapter on a limb, it hadn't been beta read and was super short but y'all really liked it so I continued but writing this shouldn't feel like a chore._ _

__Recently I've been writing short stories and one shots for other fandoms (hmu WoW players) and I enjoyed writing them and that showed in my writing._ _

__So, long story short. I won't be posting for this fic anymore, I don't know _when _the reboot will be posted but I promise it is coming.___ _

____That is all my friends._ _ _ _

____-Kaalia out ;p_ _ _ _


	7. Sorry

If any of y'all want I gotta discord you can join while you wait

 

https://discord.gg/C66b9j4

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
